


Come Quietly

by sunwukxng



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Hints of Monochrome/Checkmate, NWDE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukxng/pseuds/sunwukxng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gentlepromises said: i'm on ep 5 of season one and i would like smut on my otp weiss schnee and being quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> what even is a vagina

Combat skirt hitched up, door barricaded, Weiss Schnee found herself with minutes to spare before the rest of her team returned from their lunch outing.

 She had told them to go on ahead, that she’d meet up with them later, that she had some business to attend to. Blake had arched an eyebrow and Yang gave her a look, but neither said anything as they went to sample some of the food stands in town for the Vytal Festival Tournament. 

For that, Weiss was grateful.

What she was _not_  grateful for, however, was the frustration and inability to focus for long on anything in lieu of settling her persistent need. She had tried to subdue it, ignore it, master her body and ensure that it did not conquer her. Evidently that had failed, and so Weiss was left with no choice but to take care of it as quickly and as quietly as she could.

Fingers slid over smooth-shaven ridges before dipping in quickly and her fingers finding their way inside her. As she set a quick, eager pace to saw her finger in and out of her lubricated passage, Weiss teased her clitoral hood and bit down on her lip to prevent the moans she wanted to let free from escaping. This was not the time.

She moved one hand up to grab a breast, squeezing at the roundness and pinching at a sensitive pink nipple, choking back moans as she picked up the pace as she persistently targeted her clit. With a low moan and shivers, Weiss came with a flush and heaved out a gasp, relief painting her features.

At least until she opened her eyes and saw Blake Belladonna standing in the doorway.


End file.
